Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA is featured on'' Just Dance 2014,'' ABBA: You Can Dance,'' Just Dance Wii U, and [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]].'' Dancer * A long-sleeved dark blue dress. * Golden high-heels. *Dark blue earrings. *Her hair is red-brown and quite long. Background The avatar is dancing on a small stage with a cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red and purple + stagelight in different colors, but at a period of the choreography the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. On-Stage The song has an '''On-Stage' routine. The lead dancer is a female with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress, and gold and black ankle heels. The backup dancers are males in gold necklaces, pinkish-red body suits, and yellow shoes (which they look like rappers.) Sweat Mashup Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''has an unlockable '''Sweat Mashup'. Dancers: *'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) '(JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow The Leader (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *María (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow The Leader (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *María (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *María (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' (JD2014) Gold Moves Classic: *'All' = Put your hands downwards. On Stage: *'Lead Dancer' = Fall backwards. *'Background Dancers' = Hold the lead dancer. Mashup: *'All' = Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Done with the dancer from Disturbia) GimmegimmegimmeGM.png|Classic: All Gold Moves Gentlemen MU GM 1.JPG|Mashup: All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''I Love It (Best of JD2014) ' * ''Love Me Again '''(Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''appears in Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catching Disco * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It ABBA: You Can Dance The dancer looks similar to the JD2014 dancer. At the beginning, she has two brunette pigtails & wears a baby blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. Trivia *This is the first ABBA song to appear in the main series. *The main choreography's setting resembles the On-Stage Background but without backup dancers. *The dancer looks similar to the sweat version of María. *The gameplay has the same moves from ABBA: You Can Dance but they are done differently. *The song is featured on Just Dance Wii U, it is the first English song on Just Dance Wii U. * In the part of the chorus (after a gold move in the normal version) the pictograms do not have enough time so they come late (look at the video to understand). * The background looks similar to the one in ABBA: You Can Dance. * On Just Dance Now, the first pictogram is incorrect to the corresponding move. The pictogram is moving its arms outward, when the dancer is actually putting one hand on her hip. Gallery ABBA 226.jpg|Classic ABBA 7.png|On Stage ABBA 13.jpg|ABBA: You Can Dance version gimmegimme.jpg|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Gimme Gimme Gimme One Stage.jpg|On Stage Screenshot 2014-11-06-16-52-18-1.png ABBA 445.jpg|The song in the menu 142.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos File:Abba - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) File:Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:ABBA You Can Dance - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Full Gameplay) File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_by_ABBA_4*_Stars Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Disco Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Solo Females Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:ABBA Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Laura Ferretti